


my love for you has made me live

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Baby Damian Wayne, F/F, Marriage of Convenience, POV Harleen Quinzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: It still startles her occasionally to remember that she's married.





	my love for you has made me live

**Author's Note:**

> For #27 "Marriage of convenience" and Day 1 "Green" ~~(as in green card)~~ at taliaalghulweek2018 (yes yes, I'm late as ever, who is still surprised at that?)

The ring glints in the porch light when Harleen balances her purse, work folders and groceries, struggling to slide her keys into the lock. It still startles her occasionally to remember that she's married. She doesn't have to field as many questions about her family anymore, but it used to drain her emotionally in the beginning, on top of her psychiatric work.

Whenever it did, she'd sneak into the nursery just to watch her... her _son_ sleep. He'd be lying on his back with his tiny arms beside his head and she'd swear his breathing deepened when she'd stroke his soft cheek. She shares no more DNA with him than with any random person on the street, yet she's been in love with this little creature since she'd first cradled him in her arms. He may not be her own, but she'd gladly lay down her life for him.

In the early days, she thought she'd have to: she'd find a knife at her throat when she approached the crib. Talia had been afraid her father would send someone after her to hit her where it hurts the most. It's why Harleen hums softly now when she enters, to let Talia know she's no threat to them.

It's still strange to think of Talia as her wife – they'd barely met before the church bells rang, and Harleen kind of misses the whole courting phase that normally precedes the nuptials, but the chance to raise Damian with her makes everything worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Hours Days Years Unmoor Their Orbits" by Rachel Zucker.


End file.
